The Dragon of Lightning
by Maharl100
Summary: On their way to find a new Wu the four Xiaolin warriars stumble upon a young girl sleeping under a tree in the forest. When she woke up she could only remember her name. Now to get her memories back she joins the four on their hunt for the shen gong wu. But why are demons and angels hunting for her. What's her connection to Chase Young? Could it be she knows who omi's parents are?
1. The girl in the forest

**Taoren46: Maharl100 why are you make this story.**

**Maharl100: =3 Because it's fun.**

**Taoren46: Sanzo tell her to stop making more fanfics and finish the one she started first.**

**Sanzo: WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN ABOUT SAIYUKI!**

**Maharl100: Because your fun to have around. ("They may be in the story...")**

**Goku: See I told you that they enjoy are company.**

**Maharl100: I always enjoy your company Goku. (Hugging him and not letting go)**

**Taoren46: That because she's obsessed with you Goku.**

**Sanzo: Got that right. So why'd she make this story again.**

**Taoren46: She said this is suppose to be a cross over of Xiaolin Showdown and Disgaea. (If anyone know what those two shows are?)**

**Hakkai: So it's going in the cross over section.**

**Taoren46: Yeah and that means it won't get allot of reviews. Anyway this is Maharl100 adding her own characters and giving them there own part.**

**Gojyo: Which characters are hers?**

**Taoren46: This Maharl is her version of Laharl's Sister which she's his younger twin, so this Maharl isn't her. Tory is Etna's younger twin brother and TK is Flonne's older twin brother. I'm not actually sure who the villan is she m dosn't tell me a thing.**

**Hakkai: I'm seeing a twin theme.**

**Taoren46: Oh good so I'm not the only one who see it. **

**Sanzo: Start the story and get it over with already.**

**Maharl100: (Lets go of Goku) Okay Please enjoy The Dragon of lightning chapter one "The girl in the forest"**

**Sanzo: Crap she said Chapter one that means there more. **

* * *

"How many Shen Gong Wu do we have so far?" a male burnette with green eye's asked while balancing on a wooden pole with one leg.

"About thirty, we got quite allot though." a female with long black hair in two pony tails and blue eye's anwsered also balancing on a wooden pole with one leg.

"Indeed, but we still have many more to obtain." a balded boy with yellow skin and a round head stated balancing on a wooden pole with one finger.

"Yeah but we'll be ready when they reveal them selves." a blonde male with a cow boy hat replied doing the same as the female a burnette.

"Well I hope your ready because a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed it's self." said a little green dragon slithering in holding a scroll.

"Let me see." the female said taking the scroll and opened it.

An image of a figure pointing a Cristal at another figure attacking it appeared. A blast came from the Cristal hitting the figure which attacked it. The figure stop and started looking around as a question mark appeared above it's head.

"The Cristal of memorise, what's it do, Dojo?" the burnette asked the green dragon.

"I don't remember Master Doshi hardly used it." the green dragon named Dojo told them.

"Then it must really be dangerous we must get it before Jack spicier." the bald boy with yellow skin told his friend.

"Then let's bag this Wu." the blonde male with the cow boy hat said.

"all aboard!" Dojo said getting bigger, the four got on and Dojo took off disappearing in to the distance.

**( Some where else)**

"Hah... hah... hah... hah..." a female that had chocolate brown hair, gold eye's panted heavily leaning against a tree in the forest.

Her eye's widen when a shadow hovered over her.

"What the hell do you want damn it." she shouted gritting her teeth.

The figure above her smirked pulling out a white Cristal pointing it at the girl.

"That's?" the girl expresion turned to pure shock looking at the Cristal.

A grin came form the figure above her. "CRISTAL OF MEMORIES!" was shouted and the girl screamed as a white beam engulfed her. The person above her tossed the cristal to the ground next to the girl and walked away.

The girl's eye's flickered open as she mumbled "Damn you..." before slumping down against the tree, falling unconscious.

**(Some where else =3 agian)**

"Now where would that Shen Gong Wu be?" a male with red spiky hair and red eye's said walking around the forest.

"This way!" a ghost head wearing a mask demanded the red head to follow her.

"Alright. Alright." the red head said following.

**(In the Netherworld) **

"Laharl!" a girl that had blue eye's and long blonde hair with angel wings poking out squealed running into the room.

"What is it, love freak?" a boy with strange purple hair and red eye's wearing a long long red scarf asked sitting on his throne.

"Laharl how many times do I have to tell you my names Flonne F. L. O. N. N. E. Flonne not love freak." the girl exclaimed.

"Like I care, now what do you want?" Laharl demanded getting inpatient.

"... Well I was wondering if you seen Maharl?" Flonne asked.

"Who cares." Laharl answered placing his chin on his polm.

"Ow, Prince are you saying you don't care about your one and only baby sister." two red heads **(One female one male)**appeared from in back of Laharl's throne said in unison.

"Why should I, she's old enough to take care of herself." Laharl told them.

"Etna, Tory? Have you seen Maharl?" Flonne asked the two red heads.

"Nope haven't seen her since last night." Etna said as her demon tail curled.

"I haven't seen her since then either, but speaking of which Flonne where's your brother TK?" Tory asked leaning foreword looking around.

"Oh, he went looking for Maharl a little while ago." Flonne told them with a smile on her face.

Not even minute later did Laharl shoot up heading for the exit.

"Where are you going prince." Etna asked watching Laharl walk towards the exit.

"Maharl and I were talking about the Black Lizard's Tail last night, I bet that little witch went to go find it herself." Laharl gralled, tunring away he spock once more. "Beside got nothing better to do might as well stop her before she dose something reckless." before leaving the room.

"Could this be brotherly love." Flonne squealed as she inter locked her fingers together.

"I doubt it." Etna said plainly.

"Huh why? Maharl is Laharl's one and only sibling after all." Flonne asked.

"ARE YOU THREE COMING OR NOT!" Laharl yelled from the other room.

"Tell you later when TK's around so we don't have to explain it twice." Tory and Etna said leaving the same way Laharl did.

Flonne stood there for a moment before following her three demon friends.

**(In the forest with Dojo and friends)**

The five looked around not seeing anything that resembled a Cristal.

"Let's go deeper." the bald boy said taking the lead.

"Omi wait for us." the female said following the bald boy.

"Can't do that Kimiko the world depends on it." Omi replied to the female.

"Omi we don't even know what it dose yet." the burnette told omi.

"Yeah so calm down." the cow boy add.

"Yes Raimundo but we can't let it fall into the wrong hands and I'm perfectly calm Clay." Omi said claiming a tree to get his bearings. Seeing something shine in the distances. "That way." Omi said sliding down from the tree then running in the direction of the thing shining in the distance.

The other three followed. Coming to a clearing and look around.

"Look over there." Raimundo said pointing to a tree.

"Is that a girl?" Kimiko asked trying to get a better look.

"I reckon that is." Clay said fixing his cow boy hat.

"Look on the side of her." Omi pointed beside her to a white Cristal.

"The Cristal of memorise!" the other three said together.

Omi ran over to pick up the Cristal up.

"Hmmmm? This girl looks familiar." Dojo said popping out of Omi's shirt.

"What do you mean Dojo?" Kimiko was the first to ask.

"I don't know but I have the feeling I've seen this girl before." Dojo answered.

"Why is she sleeping out here anyway." Raimundo said crouching down next to her shaking her genitally.

"What are you doing?" Omi whispered.

"Waking her up, she could catch a cold if she stays out here in what she's wearing." Raimundo said noting what she's wearing.

She was wearing black shorts with belts at the bottom rim around the leg on both legs, there was also a belt around her waist that had a skirt that started on the front side of one of her legs and went around the back ending on the other side of the other leg. Her shirt was a white tank top with a black skull on it, with a really short long sleeve black vest with a hood attached. One sleeve had writing on it and the other was blank. Her lower legs had lose baggy leggings that started at the knee going down. There was a belt on the top of each legging. The one on the right was black and the one on the left was black and had writing and a skull as too the opposite of the short long sleeved vest. And black boots hidden underneath the leggings. **(Maharl100: Google "Pink rock gothickera nana visual pants trousers" in images and you should be able to tell what it looks like if the description sucks.)**

"Hey wake up... wake up." Raimundo whispered.

"Mmmmmm..." the girl started to stir she opened her eyes seeing a blury figure of a brown haired boy. "Who are you?" she asked weakly rubbing her eye's like a little kid waking up from a nap.

"My name's Raimundo she's Kimiko he's Clay and that's Omi." Raimundo said pointing to all of them.

The girl looked around with a confused look on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" Omi asked.

The girl looked over to Omi, "Maharl..." she answered.

"Maharl ... hmmm that sounds vaguely familiar." Dojo said popping out of Omi's shirt again.

"A dragon?" Maharl blinked.

"My name's Dojo and yes I am a dragon." Dojo said transforming into his giant form.

"Anyway why are you out here in the forest sleeping." Clay asked.

Maharl looked at Clay then around the forest again. Her eye's slowly settle back on them. "Why am I in the forest?" looking at them for answers. She was clearly not joking.

Maharl stumbling trying to get up, she fliched grading hold of her leg.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko asked.

"..." Maharl staid silent as she began pulling up the bottom part of the baggy legging over her knee and then removed her boot. Her ankle was swollen black and blue. She winced as she placed her hand on it.

"What happen to you in this forest?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmmmm..." Maharl though for a moment. "I don't know I can't remember anything other then my name." Maharl answered looking at Kimiko.

"How can you not remember?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, I see." Kimiko stated.

"What is it you see Kimiko?" Omi asked looking around.

"The Cristal of Memorise it doesn't confuse people it erases all there memories except for there name." Kimiko told them.

"Yeah that would explain why Master Doshi hardly used it." Dojo replied.

"What should we do we can't just leave her here can we." Raimundo asked.

"As Xiaolin Warriors it is are job to help those in need." Omi told them.

"Then let's get out of here before the prince of dorkness comes." Kimiko said.

Dojo turn back into his bigger form again.

"Clay if you could be so kind." Omi said getting on with Kimiko and Raimundo.

"May I?" Clay asked Maharl who nodded slowly still holding her boot.

Clay scopped Maharl up and carried her over to Dojo handing her to Raimundo before getting on Dojo himself.

"Where are you taking me?" Maharl asked.

"To the Xiaolin Temple." Omi replied.

**(Back down in the forest)**

"Look there getting away with the Cristal of Memorise." the ghost head said watching Dojo disappear into the distance.

"Calm down Wuya we'll just get the next one." the spiky red head replied walking away.

"Jack your a loser." Wuya mumbled to her self.

**(To the Nether world)**

"Maharl!" a boy that had blond boyish hair and blue eye's with angel wings shouted.

"There you are TK." Tory said walking towards the boy.

"Hmmmm is something wrong Tory?" TK asked.

"Come on, we're going to go looking for Maharl and well explain on the way." Tory answered turning around walking back to the others.

"Wait for me." TK said running to catch up.

**(T. B. C. =3) **

* * *

**Maharl100: So what do you think. (Hugging Goku again)**

**Omi: I was great as always.**

**Goku: Why is that fruit talking?**

**Raimundo: Hahahahaha he thinks your a fruit Omi hahahaha**

**Omi: I am not a fruit.**

**Maharl100: Of course your not a fruit Omi, you just look like one. (Still hugging Goku)**

**Gojyo: You heard her Monkey so don't go eating him.**

**Goku: Why would I do that.**

**Gojyo: The fact that I know your going to go to the fridge any secant now.**

**Goku: Will Not.**

**Maharl100: Doesn't matter Clay already beat him there. (looking at Clay eating while hugging Goku)**

**Kimiko & Hakkai: So where are the other three you mentioned? Huh? (The two of them look at each other.)**

**Hakkai: Hello My name's Hakkai it's nice to meet you. **

**Kimiko: I'm Kimiko but you can call me Kim and it's nice to meet you too.**

**Maharl100: (Still hugging Goku) Laharl, Etna, and Flonne said they'd be here for the next chapter.**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 are you going to let go off him to end the chapter or hug him all day?**

**Maharl100: Hug him all day.**

**Sanzo: End the chapter damn it. (Pulling out his Gun)**

**Maharl100: Fine Dojo, Jeep close the chapter. (still hugging him)**

**Jeep: Ku kuuuu kuu kuuuu kuu kuuuuuu kuu kuuu kuuu kuu kuuu kuu**

**Dojo: He said "We hoped you liked the chapter and will read the next one."**

**Jeep: Kuu kuuu kuuuu ku kuuuuu kuu KU kuuuuu**

**Dojo: "and don't forget to review and NO flames."**


	2. Maharl? A Dragon?

**Maharl100: Hahaha I made chapter 2 yeah!**

**Hakkai: Uh huh, what about your summer homework?**

**Maharl100: .?.?.? I don't no what you talking about.**

**Gojyo: What do you mean didn't your school start 3 week ago Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: yeeaahh...**

**Sanzo: You did do it did you?**

**Maharl100: maybe.**

**Taoren46: She didn't do it.**

**Maharl100: No, Laharl said overlords don't need school.**

**Laharl: Don't drag me into this.**

**Etna: You did say that to her though prince.**

**Raimundo: Who are you two?**

**Laharl: I Am Overlord Laharl! (Crossing his arm over his chest)**

**Etna: And I'm Beauty Queen Etna. (posing)**

**Maharl100: OK, This is Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, & Dojo. The four over there are Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, & Jeep (pointing to each)**

**Taoren46: Wait, Raimundo just said two. Where's Flonne?**

**Laharl: Don't care.**

**Clay: Wow! He's like that monk over there.**

**Bang**

**Maharl100: Sanzo please don't shoot anyone that's not a demon except Goku you can't shoot him even though he's a Demon.**

**Taoren46: Maharl100 I think you mean to say don't shoot anyone that's not form Saiyuki.**

**Maharl100: Whatever just as long as he doesn't shoot Goku, and if he dose I'm going to shovmphff? (Mouth gets covered by Goku)**

**Goku: (Whispering to Maharl100) Don't finish that sentence or Hakkai may kill you.**

**Hakkai: (glare at her)**

**Goku: (Whispers to Maharl100 again) Remember don't finish the sentence (Then Uncovers her mouth)**

**Maharl100: Shove a piece of cake in his mouth yeah that sound good, lets start the Chapter!**

**Laharl: She's a quick thinker.**

**Taoren46: No kidding.**

* * *

"So that's why demon's wear those thing in the human plains?" TK and Flonne asked.

"Yup so we're basically doing humans a favor." Etna responded.

"Yeah but I don't ever want to see a strong demon in the human plains with out it ever again." Tory said.

"That's only because Maharl accidentally broke three of your ribs, but it's not like we need to have them on here." Laharl interrupted.

"Why is that?" TK asked.

"Because we grew up around the aura here, idiot." Laharl replied.

"... So where are we going to go look prince?" Tory and Etna asked Laharl.

"First we ask the Gate keeper." Laharl answered walking over to a women standing in front of a black whole.

"Gate keeper! Do you know where Maharl is?" Laharl asked.

"Princess Maharl went to the human plains to do something." the gate keeper told them.

"What!" the three demon's shouted.

"And you just let her go?" Laharl asked.

"Of course." the gate keeper replied.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Laharl said as a vain on his head twitched.

"That would involve effort prince." a zombie on the side wall said.

"YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!" Laharl yelled at the two.

"So what do we do prince?" Tory asked.

"Hah... Guess as Overload I can't just sit here." Laharl said.

"So where going to the human plains?" Etna asked getting a nod form Laharl.

**(Xiaolin Temple) **  
"Young ones who is this?" an old man asked coming out of the temple.

"We found her when we went looking for the Crystal of memories, Master." Omi said.

"We also figured out that the Crystal of memories, erase all memories except for there name." Dojo add slithering over to the man.

"That's what happen to her she can't remember anything other then her name." Raimundo said pulling the girl in front of him.

The man examined her before introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you, you can call me Master Fung." he said bowing down.

"I'm Maharl, it's nice to meet you too." She bowed aswell.

"Master Fung?"

"Yes Kimiko?" Master Fung said standing up strait.

"What should we do?" She asked looking at Maharl who was looking around.

"Can we keep her?" Raimundo asked.

"She's not an animal Rai." Clay said flicking Raimundo on the back of the head.

"Hmmmmm ... Her predicament is quite bad, but I do not think there is a sister wu for this shan gong wu. Hope fully over time she start to remember. But in the mean time she'll just have to help out and join you four in search for the Shen Gong Wu's." Master Fung answered.

"Master Fung? Is that your way of saying she's a dragon?" Dojo asked.

"What!" Omi shouted almost fainting.

"She's a dragon of what element?" Kimiko asked Master Fung.

"Lightning." Master Fung answered turning around.

"Lightning? Why would she be Light-" Raimundo started turning around to look at Maharl but finished with "where did she go?"

"For how fast and stealthy she moves, none for you noticed her run off in the direction of the garden." Master Fung answered.

"I'll go get her." Raimundo began running in the direction of the garden.

"Hurry back and meet us in the meditation room!" Clay yelled to him.

"Got it!" Raimundo yelled back.

**(Arriving at the garden) **  
**(The songs called For Real form Saiyuki.  
It's not my song, **  
**It's sung by: Tokuyama Hidenori  
Lyrics/Composition: Kurosawa Ken-ichi  
The lyrics were slightly tweaked by Yuki1424, on YouTube.  
I do not know her I am just using the lyrics for the fanfic.  
I suggest going on YouTube and listening to it, it's called "For Real english {Fandub}") **

_"As you're standing lonely in front of me  
The melancholy that flows from you captivates me  
I want to embrace you with a nonchalant love  
Beneath your smiling face  
_

_Only unbelievable words are baring their fangs  
You are looking for love in those fragments  
One day, a selfish voice humming a song will reach you  
And in that very moment this world is going to change  
_

_What are we going to find  
By shredding away our time  
I will be by your side  
If that is gentleness  
_

_What are we going to set our eyes on?  
Reach out your hand to me.  
That truth that you grabbed on to,  
Let it go  
Let us trust each other  
_

_The way you gaze at a spot far away  
means you're listening to the voice of your heart  
and still holding tightly onto the blue moon." _Maharl sung standing on a plat form that was 5 feet off the ground.

~clap~ ~clap~ ~clap~ "That was lovely." Raimundo stood below the plat form clapping his hands.

"Hmmmm" Maharl turned around "How long were you there?" she asked stunned.

"Hahahahaha don't be shy, keep going." Raimundo replied.

"I don't want to and even if I did I don't remember the rest of the lyrics." Maharl responded in a child like manner.

"Then let's go back to the others, so me and them can explain." Raimundo said holding out his hand.

"Huh?" Maharl facial expression turned to confused as she walked to the edge of the plat form.

"Your one of us now and I trust you. So let's go back to the others so we can explain." Raimundo said still holding out his hand.

With a nod Maharl took Raimundo's hand and jumped down form the plat form and they both started walking to the meditation room.

"Raimundo right?" Maharl asked as they walked.

"Yeah but you can call me Rai for short if you want." Raimundo replied still walking.

"Okay Rai, you can let go of my hand now." Maharl stopped to smile at him.

"Uh?" Rai snapped his hand back to his side and looked away "Sorry." He blushed.

**( Evil Bad Guy Leer =3) **

"One... Two... Three" Jack said counting his Shen Gong Wu out load.

"Yes and we might of had four if you weren't so pathetic." Wuya said hovering over the table.

"I'll just go raid those Xiaolin losers for there Wu." Jake replied taking the three object and leaving the room.  
Wuya Sighed " Yes it's only the tenth time." she said leaving with him. **(seriously how many time has he raided them for Wu?) **

**(Another Evil Bad Guy Leer)(Like I said before not my song) **  
_"As you're standing lonely in front of me  
The melancholy that flows from you captivates me  
I want to embrace you with a nonchalant love  
Beneath your smiling face  
_

_Only unbelievable words are baring their fangs  
You are looking for love in those fragments  
One day, a selfish voice humming a song will reach you  
And in that very moment this world is going to change  
_

_What are we going to find  
By shredding away our time  
I will be by your side  
If that is gentleness  
_

_What are we going to set our eyes on?  
Reach out your hand to me.  
That truth that you grabbed on to,  
Let it go  
Let us trust each other  
_

_The way you gaze at a spot far away  
means you're listening to the voice of your heart  
and still holding tightly onto the blue moon."_ Maharl was singing in a bird's eye's.

"Is that her? I thought she was gone for ever?" a male who had long black hair with green tints and gold cat like eye's said standing up form his throne. His eye's remained fixed on the girl reflecting in the bird's eye's.  
Maharl turned around in the bird's eye's showing her stunned face as Raimundo walked into sight of the bird's vision. "It is her, but she looks like a little kid now." he sat back down. "I'll have to pay her a visit sometime soon to see what happened to my dear sister after all this time." he continued with a smirk that came to his face.

**(To Laharl and vassals) **

"Prince do we really have to go there I don't want to wear it." Etna whined putting on three silver ear cuffs and her wings and tail disappeared as her eye's turned green and ears turned round.

"I don't want to wear it any more then you do, but if we don't go there Maharl might do something reckless." Laharl answered while turning around putting on a golden coronet making his hair turn a chocolate brown color and his eye's gold also making his pointy ears round.

"So where going to look for Maharl in disguise?" Flonne and TK asked confused.

"Not exactly, these are the things we were telling you both about, here put these on." Tory said handing out to silver pendants. Then putting his own set of three silver ear cuffs on making his wing and tail disappear as his eye's also turned green and ears rounder. **(Laharl, Etna, and Tory are demons so there ear were pointy until they put the three silver ear cuffs and the golden coronet on if it doesn't make sense then ask me and I'll try to explain it better.) **

Flonne and TK took the pendants and put them on, both of their angel wings disappeared.

"Everyone ready?" Laharl asked turning around to make sure they all put them on.

"Laharl you look so different." Flonne and TK stated in shock.

"This is what the prince looks like in human form." Tory said. **(I made this up I don't real know what Laharl looks like in human form, though I'm guessing her looks like the Queen. Do not know what Etna looks like in human form either, but I can assume Flonne's though.) **

"Where going." Laharl said turning to the Gate keeper. "Human plains gate keeper." Laharl said.

"Yes, prince." the gate keeper opened the gate to the human world.

**(To Xiaolin Temple)**

"Got her." Rai said entering the meditation room with Maharl be his side.

"Come, there is much to be said." Master Fung said sitting with Omi, Kimiko, and Clay.  
Raimundo walked over to the mat and sat down motioning Maharl to join them which she did kneeling in between Omi and Raimundo.

"I'm a wear of the fact you can't remember anything other then your name because of the Shen Gong Wu you were found with. In do time your memories should come back on it's own. But for now I would like you to join the four dragons as the dragon of lightning. Do you have any questions?" Master Fung said.

"Hmmmm." Maharl thought aloud for a moment tapping the lower part of her lip.

**(One hour later, just to save an hour of knowledge you may already know if not just ask.) **

"Is that all." Master Fung asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Maharl answered form a new position of laying on her stomach with her legs swing back and forth in the air while her palm supported her head.

"Then I'll leave you in the young monks hands." With that Master Fung quickly left the building in fear of her coming up with a new question.

"I didn't think you could ask so many question." Rai said sitting up.

"I could of kept going but Master Fung looked like he was going to pass out." Maharl told them still in the same position.

"It's probably because you don't remember anything right now." Clay said getting up to stretch.

"So you'll join us in are search for the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked getting off of his head and on to his feet.  
Maharl nod with a smile as she got up off the ground.

"Okay then let's show you to the room you'll be staying in." Kimiko said dragging Maharl out side to another building as the others followed.

~Boom!~

"What was that?" Clay said turning around.

Maharl smelled the air and with out warning made a dash in the direction of the sound.

"Wait up!" Rai said running with the other three to catch up.

"Wow, she's fast." Kimiko said while running.

"She's as fast as a cheetah." Clay commented while running.

"Hey, you said she wasn't an animal." Rai said still running.

**(Arriving to the storage) **

"I'll take these." Jack said picking up a sack.

"Hurry up before the Xiaolin Warriors come, and kick your ass." Wuya said looking at the entrance to the storage.

"Alright Alright." Jake replied walking towards the opening he made.

"Who are you?" Maharl asked pushing one of the storage's door open with both hands.

"Jack spicer prince of darkness and who are you, one of those Xiaolin losers?" Jack asked stopping to look at her.

"That's funny from what I heard your the loser." Maharl replied.

"Jack-bots destroy her!" Jack yelled as robots came out and attacked. A hole bunch of bullets were shot at Maharl who just stood there as dust stirred in the air.

"She didn't even try to dodge?" Jack said watching the dust settle.

"That was dangerous." Maharl said from behind Jack.

"What, ho..how did you!" Jack stuttered turning around.

"Jack spicer we should have know it was you." Omi said entering with the other three.

"Quickly run!" Wuya ordered Jack.

Jack was about to run for the opening he made when Maharl grad him by the back of the caller, nearly choking him.

"Get the sack." Omi said.  
Maharl graded the sack with one hand and let go of Jack with the other. Jack pulled on the sack with both hands while Maharl pulled back with one, when it started to glow.

"I challenge you, name?" Jack asked.

"Maharl." Maharl answered.

"I challenge you Maharl to a Xiaolin showdown. My Shard of Lightning against your... what Shen Gong Wu do you have?" he asked.

"Here take the Silk Spinner." Kimiko said tossing Maharl the item.

"Alright against your Silk Spinner, do you accept?" Jack said.

"I'm game." Maharl replied.

"The game will be take down the first to take down the other, wins." He said. The ground started shaking as the playing field changed to an open field. Maharl stood there unfazed as if she had seen it happen hungered of times. "Gong yi tan pai!" Jack shouted.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Maharl100: So what do you think, because I surprisingly am almost done righting the hole story in this notepad.  
**

**Sazno: I know and I skimmed though it.  
**

**Gojyo: Real when?  
**

**Sanzo: When you were reading that other story Maharl's most likely to never post since it's a story she made up.  
**

**Maharl100: I could post it if I change the name Lean to Goku.  
**

**Sanzo: Have you made enough story's about Goku? You already add him and us in this story as it is.  
**

**Maharl100: Yeah but that just goes to show you how much I love him.  
**

**Taoren46: Sooner or latter she move on to another anime character don't worry.  
**

**Maharl100: No..., Remember I saw you watching Sukisho someone likes Sora.  
**

**Etna: She's got you.  
**

**Flonne: Laharl!  
**

**Laharl: Oh you made it.  
**

**Flonne: That's mean.  
**

**Goku: No kidding, How can you be so mean to a cute angel.  
**

**Maharl100: What did you just say?  
**

**Goku: Nothing.  
**

**Maharl100: Sanzo Shoot him for me.  
**

**Etna: Suck to be him.  
**

**Laharl: Yeah  
**

**Omi: Even I know to never make Maharl100 angry  
**

**Kimiko: Yeah if you don't want to die  
**

**Clay: yeah  
**

**Raimundo: What no metaphor  
**

**Clay: What as scary as her.  
**

**Gojyo: Nothing.  
**

**Hakkai: Please Maharl100 remember you told Sanzo he couldn't shoot Goku.  
**

**Maharl100: Or What he'll get cake?  
**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 please.  
**

**Maharl100: Yeah fine (looks Down then up to Flonne then to Sanzo) Sanzo shoot Flonne (pointing at Flonne)  
**

**Flonne: WWWhhhhhaaaaaaa!  
**

**Hakkai: Sanzo don't shoot her either, Maharl I'm sure Goku meant nothing by it. Right Goku?  
**

**Goku: Yeah yeah, Maharl your the only one for me.  
**

**Maharl100: ... ... Your lucky your cute, Now end the chapter.  
**

**Goku: Okay Thanks for reading hope to see you soon.  
**

**Goku's thought: I think Maharl's holding me captive.  
**


	3. Hidden intent

**Maharl100: Wow I've been being very lazy.**

**Sanzo: Yeah you have.**

**Taoren46: Thank Sanzo for this update.**

**Hakkai: I can't even remember your last update.**

**Goku: I can.**

**Gojyo: (Laughs)**

**Raimundo: She still writing that story of him as a girl?**

**Kimiko: Yup...**

**Maharl100: Don't worry Goku, Gojyo's next.**

**Gojyo: (Coughing) What!**

**Goku: That makes me feel a little better.**

**Laharl: Tch, how stupid.**

**Etna: Hey, Maharl100 how about Laharl next.**

**Laharl: (Glares at Etna)**

**Flonne: No no me next.**

**Everyone: (Eyeing her questioningly)**

**Etna and Laharl: We don't know her.**

**Kimiko: How about Omi next?**

**Maharl100: Okay so it's finish Goku's then Gojyo, then Laharl, then Omi.**

**Taoren46: (sighing) Well anyway on with the Chapter.**

* * *

**The Dragon of Lightning **

"This is going to be easy." stated the over confident Jack.

"Don't get cocky just yet, there something strange about her." Wuya warned.

"Slick spitter." Maharl with that slick shot out of the shen gong wu, rapping it's self around Jack.

"Hey, that's cheating I was talking." Jack told looking back to her.

"Your the one who said go." Maharl walked over to him.

"Tch, Shard of lightning!" Jack shouted, the slick that was rapted around him fell to the ground.

"Your just making this game longer." Cursed Maharl cart wheeling to the side. Dodging Jack who appeared where she was standing a second ago.

"She dodged, but I was moving 90 miles per second." Stated Jack.

Maharl once again had the slick spitter pointed at Jack.

"Shoot it!" Omi shouted on the side lines.

'Even if I shoot, he'd just move out of the way. Why do I have the sudden desire to kill him? This weapon is more of a nauseant then a help.' Maharl stood up straight, her grip around the slick spitter loosened. "Hey hold this thing, it's more of a nauseants then a help." Maharl tossed the shen gong wu over to Raimundo.

"What! but?" Raimundo questioned catching it.

"Hah, now she has no way of beating me." Jack laughed.

"I told you don't get cocky." Wuya warned him again, watching how Maharl's eye's neared.

"But she through her only way of attacking aside." Jack replied. "SHARD OF LIGHTNING!" Jack shouted, he disappeared and reappeared on the ground under Maharl's foot. She held the Shard of lightning in her hand.

"What just happen?" Kimiko blinked.

"I don't know I blink and I missed it." Rai stated.

"I don't know they moved to fast." Omi told her.

"Let's see if I can shed some light on the situation." Dojo said. "The moment Jack disappeared, Maharl swiped the shrad of lightning from his hand. While tripping him."

"Oh, I guess that makes seance." Omi stated.

"Hey, It's not over just yet." Jack snapped from under Maharl's foot.

Maharl sneered at him "Your right. I'll just have to change that, won't I." with a venum in laced voice she gave him a toothy grin, which her fangs sparkled. She pushed her foot down even harder on him. Her eye's held murderous intent. Tossing the shard of lightning behind her, she bent down picking Jack up.

"Jack forfeit." Wuya told him.

"What no." Jack protested.

"Now." Wuya ordered.

"Alright, alright. I give up, Maharl wins." Jack stated and he disappeared and reappeared over near Wuya. The open filed went back to being the temple storage.

Maharl graded her head shaking the murderous intent away. The shen gong wu appeared around her. "You won!" Omi exclaimed.

"That was amazing you didn't even use your element." Rai exclaimed and they all ran over to her.

"How did you do the swiping the shard of lightning from Jack?" Clay asked.

Maharl let go of her head and shrugged.

"Come Jack." Wuya ordered leaving though the opening. Jack ran back into the opening aswell.

"I wonder why Wuya had Jack forfeit like that she wants the shen gong wu doesn't she?" Kimiko questioned.

Maharl looked away, she already knew why. Wuya may want the shen gong wu but she needs a dummy to get them for her. If the match had continued Jack would have lost more then just the xiaolin showdown and shen gong wu. He would have lost his life.

"... ... ..." Raimundo looked over to the broken wall, then over to Maharl. He could tell something was wrong. "~Yawn~" Maharl blink hearing a yawn. she turn to face the owner of it. Raimundo stretched his arms in the air. "Well I'm beat." Raimundo covered his mouth as he yawned again.

"Let's put the Wu away before we do anything else." Kimiko stated. The five nodded and put all the shen gong wu back in it's proper place.

**(Laharl and vassals) **

"Maharl!" Flonne and Tk shouted.

"Where would she go and why would she want to go to this filthy world?" Questioned Etna.

"Yeah, don't humans know there just hurting themselves when they pollute." Stated Tory.

"I doubt it, that why there life span is only 100 year's. Were obviously the the superior race." Laharl stated with an evil laugh. "Well just have to make sure no stone is left unturned to find Maharl."

"Um... by the way what dose Maharl look like in human form?" Flonne asked.

"... You have to ask." Etna sighed.

"There angel's there even stupider then humans." Laharl told the two red heads.

"Here we'll go slow." Tory and Etna told Flonne and Tk. "Since... the... princess... is... the... prince's... twin... sister... she... should... look... like... a... girl... version... of... him."

"Oh, so what dose she look like?"

Etna and Tory fell to the ground, they couldn't believe how dumb these two were. If it wasn't for Jennifer that hole saying of how all blondes are dumb would be true. Laharl grunted at there stupidity he wanted nothing more then to smack them senseless but they had more impotent things to worry about. His ear twitched hearing a voice in the distance. He, Tory and Etna looked in the direction of the voice as the word 'Maharl' hit there ears. Laharl smirked and ran in that direction.

Etna and Troy picked Flonne and Tk up and ran after Laharl.

**(Jacks Lear)**

"I don't understand why you had me forfeit?" Jack asked Wuya, taking his shirt off. His back was red, probably from being implied into the ground.

"... That girl she wasn't playing to win after she tossed the slick spitter, she was playing for blood." Wuya looked away.

"What.. your saying she was going to kill me if the match had continued?" Jack questioned. "Well I guess that would explain why she looked so scary when she showed her teeth." Jack stated.

"What about her teeth?" Wuya looked at Jack questioningly.

"She had fangs." Jack replied lying down on his belly. A Jack-bot came and placed and ice pack over his back, the ice pack cracked at his body heat. "She's pretty strong for a girl."

"All girls are stronger then you, Jack." Wuya shot at him, before turning away thinking 'Not to mention she was fast she could be an even better servant then Jack.'

~Tap~ Laharl landed on the the balconies railing. "Tell me boy. How do you know Maharl?"

"Wh..who are you?" Jack questioned looking to the balconies.

"I don't see a reason to tell a human my name." Laharl barked jumping off the balconies railing. "Now answer me human, how do you know Maharl?" Laharl asked once more.

"Ma..Maharl she beat me in a showdown." Jack stuttered his responders.

"Hmmmp," Laharl huff. "and where is she now?" Two  
more taps came from the balconies as Etna and Tory land on the railing.

"Tory, Etna how did you do that?" Two shouts came from below.

"What would that information be to you?" Jack asked ignoring the other four.

"I'm looking for her." In Jack's eye's this boy was beyond intimidating but he wasn't going to let them know that. "Answer before I decide to vent some anger out on you." Laharl hand stated to glow a bluish purple.

"Jack Spicer the prince of darkness fears no one." Jack stated.

"Prince of darkness huh?" The three questioned.

**(Back at the Xiaolin temple)  
**  
The five walked down the corridors of the temple and stop at the large open area with little sections.

Kimiko pointed to the one beside Omi's "This one will be your room." She smiled leading Maharl into the room. Maharl look at the wall and pocked it. "The wall looks like cardboard."

"Yeah but there so heavy they won't budge." Rai stated.

"Really." Maharl flicked the wall this time. The wall tipped back and hit the ground with a loud thub. "... opse! my bad." Maharl told them.

The four stood there stuned the wall weighed about 4000 pounds and yet she just tipped it over like cardboard. "Well it's not going to pick itself up." Kimiko sighed with her eye's closed. When she opened her eye's the divider looked like it was picking itself up.

Only till a boy that looked no older then 17 ran over to them. "Wait a minute, that's dangerous let me do it!" did she realize Maharl was pick the divider up on her own. Maharl turned her head to see the boy. His chest nut brown hair under neither his golden cornet blow in the wind as he ran over to them. His golden eye's seemed to know just how heavy the divider was. He quickly got in the back of the divider and helped Maharl put it up.

The boy sighed. "That was dangerous what if that fell on ya when ya were tryin' to pick it up." He turned to Maharl.

Maharl was looking down "It's not that heavy." She began.

The boy turned away "Just be careful alright." he told her. He headed for the exit before turning back towards Maharl. "If it happens again just come get me in the other wing and I'll put it back up for ya." He smiled.

Maharl smiled looking back up. "Alright."

The boy looked at Maharl blinking a few times. Maharl tilled he head she could have sworn he mumbled her name under his breath while blushing. Gun fire came from down the hall. "Get the hell over here Monkey!" followed by yelling and more gun fires. The boy quickly turned to down the hall. "Comin'." He ran down in that direction, few more gun fire came followed by the boy's shriek.

"Who was he?" Rai questioned.

"I never been down in the east wing. Master Fung said I should never go down in that wing no matter what." Omi stated.

"Wonder who that was yelling." Clay looked down the hall, and there was no one in sight the hall way was empy.

"Ya know that boy seem to have the hots for Maharl." Kimiko elbowed Maharl in the shoulder.

"He was kindda cute." Maharl replied.

"Even cuter then me?" Omi looked up at Maharl. Maharl sniffled a laugh at that. "What's so funny, Maharl?" Omi questioned.

"Oh nothing." Maharl patted his head.

* * *

**Maharl100: I think that's a good place to stop for now.**

**Taoren46: Keep the readers in suspense.**

**Omi: Oh yes suspense is very good in making a story.**

**Dojo: Where have you been?**

**Omi: I was training for are up coming fight against.**

**Maharl100: NO OMI! When I said that I was talking about in the story not in real life.**

**Omi: Then why would I be training?**

**Maharl100: Because you think theres going to be a fight, oh forget it. End the chapter before I lose it.**

**Hakkai: Well that's all take care. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Sweet Dreams Maharl

**Maharl100: Hello readers I'm get ready for summer vacation and I'm hoping to at least update all my stories. As you can see if your on the main site you'll notice the cover which I traced Raimundo and traced Maharl's body and if you look closely you can see their holding something which represents their boned.**

**Sanzo: Do you even do work in school?**

**Maharl100: Not a thing.**

**Hakkai: I'm surprised you passed finals...**

**Maharl100: We get to use cheat sheets.**

**Gojyo: Do you do anything ever.**

**Taoren46: She been taking care of her kittens**

**Laharl: All they do is shit and sleep.**

**Goku: Then they get dirty and need a bath.**

**Maharl100: Yeah I named the Boy kitty Shiga and the Girl kitty Lani.**

**Taoren46: Mystic Hero reference.**

**Maharl100: Okay Goku you started the chapter cause I don't think your in it.**

**Goku: Okay this is the Dragon of Lightning Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams Maharl**

* * *

Dojo slithered into the room. "Hey, guys Jack's in the hospital, it's all over the news."

The five turned to Dojo with wide eye's. Kimiko and Raimundo pulled out there phones turning them to the news. Jack was laying on a hospital bed talking too the reporters. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"He didn't give me his name, he said he was looking for Maharl." Jack managed to tell the lady.

The four turned to Maharl. Her own face held shock and confusion she remained looking at the phones. The four turned back to the phone as the reporter announced. "The victims parents allowed us to have the video of the fight you see here for evidence." The video was blurry the brown hair and golden eyed boy who looked like Maharl was beating the poor Jack mercilessly. With the help of the other two red heads. Two shouts were coming from out side. "What's going on up there why is there a woman screaming?"

The boy turned to the screen laughing madly "HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Come on out Maharl, I have plenty of things planed for you when we get back home." the cameras connection was cut off.

Maharl stood there confused, alone, unable to speck. Her head hurt looking at the look alike boy. Seeing him made her think did she know him was there a connection, why else would he be looking for her. A slap in her memories bought back a single memory. The boy was sitting on the window panel of a very dim lighted room. The only light in the room was coming from four torches around a coffin and what little light that came though the windows. Maharl stood there below the panel looking up at him. "Laharl?" She called for him. The boy turned to her. "What do you want now?" He prompt his elbow on to his knee and his chin into his palm. Both of their purple hair seem off in the memory why was their hair purple then and brown now?

Maharl shook her head "Laharl?" she mumbled.

"Maharl do you know who that was looking for you?" Rai asked her, he graded ahold of her shoulder. "Laharl." Maharl looked away.

"Laharl?" Rai and the other three blinked. Maharl nodded.

"We should tell the police." Kimiko told them.

"What will happen to Maharl they'll think she did it." Clay told them.

"Correction they know he's looking for Maharl." Omi told him.

"But they don't know that I'm Maharl." Maharl told him.

"We'll just have to go on are own, Maharl you'll be alright here alone right?" Rai turned to her.

Maharl nodded "I'll wait with Master Fung." She told them. She waved them off and waited till they were out of sight. Before she ran off down the corridors past a monk with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. The man looked at Maharl and she glanced up at him but continued on her way strait to where the other monks were. "Maharl is everything alright?" The monks turned to her in aw. Maharl looked among them confused, she hadn't done anything but run into the room. So why were they looking at her as if she were some kind of important person.

"Rai and the others went to the police to tell them about who was looking for me." She answered walking though the monks over to Master Fung.

"I see." he answered. "Come sit." He gestured for her to join them. Maharl sat down beside him weary of all the other monks.

**(Wuya and Laharl) **

"My what an evil boy you are." Wuya flew along side Laharl.

Laharl laughed in flattery.

Tory and Etna looked away. "Prince goes with who ever flatters him in the end." Both blinked looking behind them the two angels they were expecting to be behind them were not there.

"Ummm Prince It appears we lost two angels." the two turned back to there front.

"Who cares there excess baggage." Laharl waved it off.

Both Etna and Tory looked at each other and shrugged. They both had notice that Prince Laharl was acting even hasher on the angels ever since he was trapped in the avalanche with Flonne at the lunar snow field. But as to why was a mystery, all that the two could think of was that the naive little Flonne started to talk about love and pissed him off. Then again why would the angel start talking about love when he risked his life to save her? A question with out an answer.

**(Chase Young) **

"Well It appears the other four have left leaving her there unguarded." Chase stood up. "I suppose now is the right time to talk to my beloved sister." He left with his tigers following in the shadows.

**(Police station)**

Two blonde twins were talking to the police man behind the counter. "You have to believe us where telling you that Laharl was the one who beat up that defenseless woman."

The police man laughed, "Sorry children but we don't have time for your pranks, run along and go play." he told the twins.

"Were not children we're 1509 years old, we'd never pull a prank." they replied truthfully with a smile.

The police man in return laughed more. He turned to the four xiaolin warriors walking in. "Can I help you?" he asked them retaining his composure. The Twin huffed leaving the station with out another word.

"We have information about the boy who attacked Jack Spicer." Kimiko stepped forward.

The man fully turned to Kimiko in his chair, pulling out a pen and pad. "Name." he began the interrogation.

**(Back at the temple) **

Two hours had passed since Raimundo and the others left. Now Maharl sat with Master Fung, sipping tea. Neither said a word, and strangely the quietness felt so familiar to her. They both enjoyed their tea till a loud crash came from behind them. Maharl turned her head just enough the see, a man with gold slitted cat eye's and black hair that had green tints. Master Fung stood up, "Chase Young." his eye's fixed on the man.

Maharl cough nearly choking on her mouth full of tea. She looked at Master Fung then the Chase Young. "YOUR PEDOPHILE!"

"No! My fist name is Chase and our last name just happens to be young." Chase didn't hesitate to fix her miss understanding.

"Our?" Maharl blinked.

"Gwen, I've come to take you back." Chase turned to he fully.

Maharl stood up slowly staring Chase in the eye's, she was searching of anything that she could remember. "I don't know." she shook her head. Nothing came to her.

"Gwen."

Maharl flinched back though some how the name held more meaning then he did, but what was it why was that name so familiar was it her name? Or was is it's something else. Chase closed the distance between him and her, he was almost in touching distance until Master Fung jumped in front of her. "You dear stand in my way old man?" Chase's voice held growing rage.

Master Fung readied his stance. "A master has to protect their students at any cost."

The two jumped canceling each others attack out. Maharl stood there staring at the fight before her, but she was watching the fight she was still questioning who she was and where she lived anything that was a memory of her even if it was a small thing then at least she could cling to it. So far all she had to go on was the name Laharl and Gwen but what were they to her.

The temple wall crumbled as Master Fung was slammed in the wall. Maharl snapped back into reality witnessing what looked like the end of the fight that had been going on. Chase stood over Master Fung pinning him again the wall by his throat. "You've waisted my time long enough."

"Stop!" Maharl screamed, running out into the garden. She stopped before Chase. In return Chase dropped Master Fung to the ground and turned to face her. "No Maharl, you must run."

Maharl shook her head, "If I run now I'll be running the rest of my life and that not what I want." she found her self getting into a fighting stance. "I'm your opponent now Chase Young."

"I'm not here to fight you Gwen." Chase's voice changed it was soft and sincere towards her.

Maharl shook her head, "I'm not this Gwen girl and even if I was I'm not her now." with that she charged at Chase. Hitting the wall she ripped her arm out of the wall and spun around to face him again. "Fight me, damn it." She yelled at him. "I like I said I have not come to fight you."

"Well it's very unfortunate that that's all your getting." she continued to run at him, kinking and swinging. Each time he dodged and blocked her, never once throwing his own attack. Maharl once more stood facing Chase she panted heavily, knowing fully well that she was just wasting her energy. 'I have to get closer to him theres no point in just running and punching at him.' Her eye's scanned him looking for an opening. "Are you done." Chase eyed her. Maharl shook her head, "Just getting started." She disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Chase spun around, catching her fist in his palm. "This game has gone on long enough." Chase told her. Maharl in returned smiled, "Your right it has, so I'm ending it." Her free hand grabbed on to his arm. "ELECTRIC SHOCK LIGHTNING!" bluish purple electricity shot down her arm to Chase's In return Chase flung Maharl to the wall freeing himself. Small electric wave still came out of his arm and it fell limp. Chase grabbed his arm, comforting it's numbness. The tiger of in the distanced growled at her. "I'll leave for now but mark my word, I'll be coming back for you." He disappeared in a blink of and eye. Maharl slowly got on to her knees, forcing herself to her feet. She stumbled over to Master Fung and helped him back into the temple.

**(Later Xiaolin worries return)**

The four walk into the dinning room where they usually have there tea. They stopped seeing Master Fung and the bandage around his arm. "Master Fung!" They ran closer to him. "Your arm." Master Fung continued sipping tea. "It is nothing young one." He replied. "What happened?" Asked Rai. "Just an unexpected visit form Chase Young." He answered slowly. "He attacked you?" Master Fung nodded "Where's Maharl?"

"A young dragon in training must have stood no match against Chase Young."

"Why Omi, Maharl was the one to stop Chase and what ever he was planing." Omi blinked "WHAT!" "Maharl did." he nodded again. "She has proven herself more then worthy of becoming a Wudai Worrior." The four warriors' mouths dropped, "But she is not even a Xiaolin apprentice, Master." Omi informed. "I'm well aware of that Omi, she has proven that she can think rationally in a fight again Chase." "You'll let her skip a rank?" Master Fung nodded more. A vain on Omi's head twitched.

Rai stepped forward, "Where is she?" Master Fung put in tea cup down. "She went to her room." Rai didn't wait he took off head for Maharl's room with the others. Master Fung smiled at there worrying. Rai stopped along with the other in front of Maharl room. Maharl laid on the mat, her chest rose and fell to her peaceful slumbering. Rai slummed himself up again the divider. "Lets let her sleep." Kimiko turned Omi around and began leading him away with Clay. "But-" Omi's voice faded into the distance. Rai continued to smile. "Sweet dreams Maharl." He turned away leaving the room. A few minutes after they had left Maharl's innocent face turned sourer and with it she began tossing and turning violently."No."

* * *

**Maharl100: That's the end of this chapter, I hope to see you soon. And just so you know I decide I'm not going to pick which character I like better and say I love both Raimundo and Goku and am going to marry them both someday.**

**Raimundo & Goku: You can't do that.**

**Maharl100: I can and I will, beside it's not like your really real or anything but I can dream can't I?**

**Taoren46: There a different between dreaming and insanity you know.**

**Maharl100: I know that, One being a pass time and the other being mental sickness. You have to learn these things.**

**Everyone other then Maharl: I've had about enough of her. hope you enjoyed the story and will stayed tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Awareness, Strength! Agitation?

**Maharl100: What happened to summer vacation?**

**Raimundo: You were goofing off and taking naps.**

**Maharl100: aww and I was hopping to update more.**

**Gojyo: You don't sad to disappointed.**

**Maharl100: but I am I typed the stories but have yet to spell check them. **

**Sanzo: You typed to me Taoren46 typed.**

**Maharl100: Be quit I still wrote it.**

**Kimiko: I don't think you could be any lazier if you tried.**

**Laharl: Yeah you should be honored to type and write stories about me. **

**Etna: Prince you're not really a major character in this chapter.**

**Laharl: What!?**

**Maharl100: Time too started that chapter.**

**Laharl: Hey! Hold on!**

* * *

The dim sky hung over a castle which stood in the center of a lava pit. The burning flames around it were ignored as if they were natural. Strange monsters rush about with their daily business. A young little twin girl and boy ran down the large castle, pushing and tripping who ever stood in their path. They laughed and giggled, as they heard their names be screamed out.

"Laharl! Maharl! Why you!"

"HAHAHA What you goin' to do about us." The two laughed glancing back at him. They fell back on to the ground bumping into some one. A white pair of heels tapped the ground impatiently. Both Laharl's and Maharl's eye's trailed up to the owner of the shoes. A woman in white stood before them, her hair was short brown and her eye's were gold. "Mom." They both fell silent. "The queen is back from her mission." A few stand buyers gasped. "The prince and princess are in for it now."

The woman crouched down becoming level with the two. "Laharl, Maharl what did I tell you both?" Asked the queen the way she smiled was as if she were pinning them to the very spot they stood.

Maharl and Laharl shrunk back, "It's not polite to push and knock people over." both there eye's fell to the floor.

"And what do you say to people you knock over?" She continued. Maharl and Laharl slowly turned to the man they had knock over. "We're sorry." They slowly bowed their heads.

"Good, now come along you two." Maharl and Laharl both took her hand and followed her to the throne room. "Gwen did you just get back?" The king stood up meeting her half way. "I did." She smiled, Maharl and Laharl stuck their tongues out knowing what was to come. Gwen chuckled at her son and daughter's reaction. The door open and in came another little girl, her hair was pulled up into two explosions of red and she quickly made her way to the king.

"King Krichevskoy, theirs someone waiting for you." She told him. Her eye's trailed off to the Queen in disgust.

"Oh yes send him in, Etna." the man patted the girls head. Etna smiled and off she went out of the room. Maharl and Laharl slowly tip towing away to their room off to the left. Gwen grabbed the two by the red scarves they wore. "and just where do you both think your going."

"Ahhh well ummm."

"You both didn't think you were going to get out of your lecture did you?"

"N-no." the two quickly averted there eye's back to the door. Watching it open allowing a clocked man in. He glanced to Maharl and Laharl hiding behind their mother. He stopped in front of the king without bowing or any sign of respect. The two began talking, while Gwen attended Maharl and Laharl. "Who is he?" Laharl asked his mother. "Just another towns men with a complaint I'm sure." She told him.

"I said that's enough!" The king yelled.

"You've become to soft now. You no longer have what it takes to be king because of this family of yours." The man pointed to the three. Maharl hid behind her mother even more.

"I've heard enough now leave!" Krichevskoy ordered.

The man turned away, "You have become soft, just imaging the thing you do if you lost one of them is scary but needed if we are to win the war and kill all humans." Poison mist flouted to the air, and shot down to the three. The king appeared in front of them. "I've already told you we are no longer fighting the humans." the mist split going around him straight for Maharl and Laharl. The two screamed, "No don't breath it in." Gwen cried. Maharl and Laharl began coughing. "Why you." The king leaped at the man with out a second thought. Gwen rushed to her children, "Maharl! Laharl!" The two didn't answer a purple mark with Death and Suffering melted on to their necks like lava. The king was soon to follow coming to their side.

"Laharl.. Maharl." The two's breathing quickened with pained faces. The king grunted punching the ground. "King?" A few servants entered the room. "Quickly go get the medicine book along with the cures book." He ordered them. The servants eye's trailed to Maharl and Laharl and they didn't have to be asked twice. They quickly returned with the book of medicines and curse. The King and Queen didn't waste any time in opening them and skimming through the pages. But they came up short there was nothing about a medicine or any curse like this. The servants stood off to the side watching, Etna pushed her way through the crowd stopping at the front. Gossip broke out among the servants, "You don't think that this is that legendary illness?" "No way that just a myth it not real." "But what is it is." "I heard the only way to cures it was the life of one who loves them." Gwen head snapped up, hearing them talk. The king looked to her as she glanced back to the servants. "Gwen, every things going to be fine don't be illogical." The king grabbed her hand. Gwen shook her head, "It's the only way." wiggling her hand free she quickly made distance between her family and the servant while pulling out her hidden knife. The king slowly stood up, "Don't do this Gwen we can always have more children." The king pleaded. The queen shook her head again. "No, I'm not losing them." and in the very moment was the queen's last and final breath. Krichevskoy raced to her catching her limb body before it hit the ground. The heavy breathing from Maharl and Laharl slowed down coming to a stop the mark on their necks slowly faded. Every one and thing in the room was silent. Laharl and Maharl stood up staring at the scene before them. Etna looked back and forth from the King and Queen to Laharl and Maharl. The only two untouched by the light in the room. The king let out a painful cry followed by his tear falling without restraint unlike the prince and princess who turned their back forcing them selves not to cry.

A thunder-clap in the night sky, forced Maharl to spring forward in bed. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. "Laharl and Gwen... My big brother and my mother. But does that make that man my father. King Krichevskoy." Maharl hugged her legs thigh, "I wish I could remember everything." She held her head, holding back her tear."Who's there?" Maharl snapped her head to the intruder. A shadow appeared in front of the opening to her room. "It's just me, don't worry." The light from a cell phone came on revealing Raimundo in the opening of her room. He faced it to Maharl who hissed at the sudden light on her face. Rai slowly enter the room, and sat down beside her. "You okay?" Maharl nodded. "It was just a nightmare."

Rai moved closer to her placing his finger on her lips like a play boy, "You can only have a nightmare if you have a memory?" He told her. Maharl pulled her head away, "I suppose your right." "You make that sound like its hard to believe." Rai watched her chuckle. "Well... I guess you are the type to say something smart and sweet every so often." Maharl smiled. Rai returned her smile, and turned to the time on his cell phone. "Well it's late you should get some sleep." He patter her head and left back to his room. "Good night." they both called. Maharl rolled over curling up in to a ball and went to sleep.

(To Jack Spicer in the Hospital)

Jack laid on the hospital bed flipping through the channels on the tv, in the corner. A crow perched it's self at the window cill beside Jack. Jack turned his head watching a small round thing jump off the bird. Jack huffed cocking his head to the side, "What is it you want?". "Well my boy it world seem you had the fortune of meeting the prince and princess." The evil voice replied. "Prince and Princess?" Jack glanced back at the bird. "Of what?"

"Why the nether world my boy I'm quite surprised you lived." the voice laughed. Jack dropped what he was doing turning to a Bean on the window cill. "Laharl and Maharl the eras of nether world. The two most heartless demon in all existences." the Bean spoke. Jack looked up thinking, "Yeah well Maharl didn't seem so heartless seeing how she's helping those looser dragons. Jack looked back down to the window. "Miner memory lost perhaps just a push and she's snap back to her old ways." Jack looked even more interested now. "And what do you have in mind?"

(To Chase young)

Chase walked around his castle, with his tiger warriors watching him. He stopped, turning to his bird, "Show me her." He demanded staring into the birds eye's. Maharl appeared in the birds eye's talking to Raimundo in the dead of night. Chase cursed turning away, how could his own sister not remember him. Perhaps all these years after her disappearance had she forgotten of him. That fatal day he had lost her to a demon who kidnapped her. Thinking back to that made him wonder if that was his true reason for joining the Haylin side.

(In the morning at the Xiaolin temple)

Maharl and the four had just finish breakfast and were now cleaning, the rooms that most need it. Maharl carried heavy boxes back and forth while Rai and Clay helped one another with a single box. "Damn girl got muscles." stated Raimundo watching her make her way back to get another box. "I'm amazed by your upper body strength seeing how you are a girl." Omi replied.

"What does me being a girl have to do with anything?" Questioned Maharl eyeing Omi with daggers. Omi gave and awkward laugh as Kimiko's glare followed Maharl's. "Aaaa nothing."

Maharl turned her head and continued stacking boxes. "Hey, I've meant to ask if there are any archive anywhere?" Maharl turned back to them.

"Archive..." The four thought for a moment. "Well there's the fountain of wii and the eagles scope but Chase has that." stated Raimundo.

"There some scrolls in the study down the hall." stated Clay. "What about them?"

"That will do fine, arigatou." Maharl turned to the door leaving.

"Wait what about the cleaning." Kimiko questioned.

"I'm leaving to the three boys with upper body strength." Maharl replied, showing her arm as if showing off her muscles . Kimiko snickered following Maharl out of the room. Raimundo's and Clay's stern glare fixed on Omi who in return laughed in discomfort.

Kimiko stopped at the door to the study. The two went in and looked around. Scrolls were stacked on shelves upon shelves some scrolls were even either neatly or messily stuffed into pots. A small reading desk sat in the center up against the wall with a small window above it. Maharl pushed past Kimiko, looking around the room. Each shelf was labeled like a dictionary. Maharl stopped at 'Kin' pulling the little to few scrolls there out. Kimiko came to her side, "What are you looking for?" She leaned up looking over Maharl's shoulder. "I'll know when I find it." Maharl moved to another scroll. Her eyes scanned over the words on the scroll and moved to the next with in second, not wasting any time on useless info. 'Why isn't there anything on this King krichevskoy?... wait maybe I'm looking in the wrong place.' Maharl stood up, moving to 'Kri' one scroll laid in the shelve. Maharl reached for it slowly pulling it out blowing the dust from it in to the air. She hesitantly opened it. Her eye's slowly trailed the tittle. 'K-i-n-g K-r-i-c-h-e-s-k-o-y'

"King Krich evs koy...?" Rai read over Maharl shoulder. Maharl jumped startled letting go of the scroll. The scroll flouted gracefully forward into the small candle providing light for the room. The scroll disintegrated in second upon contacted the fire in front of the four. Maharl held her ear, for some reason Raimundo talking right into her ear really agitated her. "Don't do that ever again." Maharl glared up at Raimundo. Raimundo put his hands up in defence. "Okay sorry I didn't think you be so agitated by it."

"Just don't do it again." Maharl cleaned her ear with her finger. A Shiny spider stub with a chain hooked to her the high part of her ear lob sparkled. "What a pretty ear-ring." Rai leaned closer for a better look. Maharl grabbed her earing feeling it. _"Don't ever take this off when you come here Maharl not even when you sleep or shower, and always remember to put in on before you come."_ A strange mans voice echoed into her head. Maharl shook her head free and turned away, as if it would help in ignoring the voice. Dojo slowly slither into the room, "Oh there you all are Master Fung sent me to get you five." The five looked to each other but followed Dojo without another word.

(Tory)

A little while after the Prince's ranting he had slipped away to find either Maharl or the angles, for who knew what kind of trouble they could get into. "Jeez Princess what the hell were you thinking coming here, now you got Laharl chasing after you." Tory muttered in agitation. "and to make thing worse Flonne and Tk have gone missing, both of their air heads are going to get humans hunting demons down again." Tory sighed. "Well I at least know Maharl can handle her self if any one comes at her. It's the angle I should be worried about." Tory blinked for once he had referred to Maharl by her name and not by Princess or her majesty or even Queen. No matter how much he wished he could take those words back it was too late they were all ready said to all the forest wild life and all its trees.

(Xiaolin Temple)

Maharl and the four entered the meditating hall and stood before Master Fung. "Master Fung." Raimundo bowed followed by the other four. Maharl bowed but there was no respect, for some reason she had no desire to give him any. The four stood up followed by Maharl. "Please sit." Master Fung sat down and the others followed him. "Maharl I know you have only just become a Wudai warrior yesterday but you will be needing to take a journey out to find your own Wudai weapon."

"So soon but-" Maharl cut the four off, "Understood." "Maharl?..." They looked to her. Maharl smiled at them, "Relax I stood up against that pedophile and was fine, nothing to bad could happen right."

"You four will have to stay behind in case a new shen gong wu reveals it's self." The four looked down. "But Master, As leader shouldn't I at least go with her?" Rai stood up.

"If that is what you see fit Raimundo." Master Fung acknowledge his request. "Thank you Master." Raimundo sat back down. "You both will head out at dawn." Master Fung stood up leaving the room. Maharl looked to Raimundo, curiously. Raimundo smiled turning to Omi, "Omi you're in charge if a shen gong wu does reveal it's self." He stood up with the others. Slowly he lead Maharl away to the other room. Kimiko's eye brow rose, "Is he hitting on her." "I reckon he is." Replied Clay. "But he is not kicking or punching?.." stated Omi. The two sweat dropped, unsure if they should even bother explaining it to him.

In no time at all dawn came. Maharl and Raimundo were off on dojo with the map to find Maharl her wudai weapon. By the time the three had arrived at the area it was midnight. Leaving them little options but to wait for morning.

* * *

**Laharl: Why am I not having any major parts yet?**

**Flonne: Yeah you sure have been taking your time in the woods.**

**Maharl100: yeah how does it feel to be alone with Etna.**

**Laharl: Shut up! (Turns to Flonne) And where the hell did you disappear?**

**Maharl100: Not a word Flonne. Anyway it's not all bad Goku only made one appearance so far and I loves boy alot but if he was in every scene it ruin the stories.**

**Goku: And here I was thinking you were finally over me. **

**Maharl100: Non sense who other than me would mix a 16 and up anime with a 13 and up anime and a E for everyone cartoon? **

**Hakkai: I never thought I'd have to admit she has a point.**

**Maharl100: Anyway the plot thickens and hopefully chapter 6 will be up soon thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	6. Zero Reflection

**Maharl100: Finally Chapter six =D**

**Sanzo: And it only took you three months. **

**Maharl100: Its not my fault when I go online I get distracted by shopping.**

**Etna: Well considering your update expectancy we shouldn't be complaining.**

**Maharl100: (nodding)**

**Taoren46: So you want to update readers on your life?**

**Maharl100: Yes I'm getting to it. So I got my Class ring ...**

**Gojyo: And just to add this is the kid who says she going to drop out when she get the chance.**

**Maharl100: I got all four Saiyuki action figures and three of the saiyuki pushies. Can't find Gojyo so I'm using Jack sparrow as his replacement.**

**Taoren46: Wanna tell them the reason for using Jack sparrow?**

**Maharl100: He like butty too.**

**Gojyo: Haaaah...**

**Hakkai, Goku, Laharl and, Etna: (Chuckle)**

**Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi and, Flonne: Huh?**

**Taoren46: Well on with the chapter The dragon of lightning chapter 6.**

* * *

Maharl tossed to the side then the other side, sweat trickled down her cheek. In her head she and Rai were in a crystal cavern embracing one another, but in each of the crystals reflected her holding a knife behind Raimundo's back. With in seconds her hand brought the knife down on the unexpecting Raimundo turning her vision to a bloody red. Maharl sprung forth in sweat and tears. She look around in confusion she had no memories of what she had just witnessed or why it had caused her to start crying. But it left her with the feeling of worry as she curled back up and went back to sleep.

Hours later Maharl and Raimundo along with Dojo had woken up, early to start their search for Maharl's wudai weapon. Raimundo explained how he and the others got theirs, he had even gone as far as to show off his weapon. Though Dojo saw through it and pointed out that Rai was just showing off. Maharl laughed the whole way at the two. With in hours they had made it to the spot on the map. "The Map says it's just up ahead inside this cave." Raimundo look up from the map to the cave.

Maharl sighed, "Can't argue with the only thing that knows the way." Maharl peered into the cave, surprisingly it had way more light then a cave should, her eye's trailed to the wall. It was cubic zirconia otherwise know a diamond wannabe. "The crystals must be reflecting the light from the sun." Maharl made her way into the cave with out a second thought following right behind Dojo and Raimundo. Cubic zirconia covered each and every side of the cave. Maharl looked at each of Raimundo and Dojo's reflections you would have thought there was an entire army of them due to the crystals. Maharl looked around again, this time she wasn't looking for Raimundo or Dojo's reflection but her own, but no matter where she looked no crystal reflected her. Maharl stopped walking, staring at the crystal directly in front of her, if any crystal should have reflected her it should have been that one. Yet she found herself starring at the back of Raimundo that reflected from the other crystal behind her. Raimundo turned around looking to Maharl, "What's wrong?" Dojo's eye's trailed to the crystals staring at them hard. "Ow nothing." Maharl called back, she quickly made it over to them pushing them to the end of the cave. With the lingering fear of not knowing why she had no reflection.

At the end of the cave was a large open circular room awaiting them, in the center was a large pedestal with a shiny object laying on it. "That it right there?" Maharl hurried over to it. "Yeah but wait." Rai told her but it had already been too late she had already picked it up. "Huh?" Maharl blinked turning to him. "Why." With in second of that the floor beneath her opened up with a bam. "That's why." Rai could do nothing but watch her fall in and disappear. Rai jumped in following after her, he slid down the slide but what he hadn't expected was there to be a turn off. With little to no time to choose he took the one that he was all ready heading into. "Maharl!" his call echoed though the cave but no answer came back. "Maharl!" He called even load yet still no answer came. "I have the feeling I took the wrong slide." Raimundo looked about, the room was empty. A shadow emerged from behind a pillar of cubic zirconia, a girl with brown hair that barely reached her shoulders reflected in all the surrounding crystals. Rai smiled, "Their you are Maharl." The girl smiled back nearing him. Reflecting in the crystal was a knife behind her back. Rai pulled Maharl into a warm hold, "I though we had gotten separated."

"Can't beleave you jumped in after me." Maharl rested her chin on his shoulder smirking bring the knife around to his back. It's fine point aiming down at his cheast.

**(Xiaolin Temple)**

Kimiko, Omi and Clay had finished their doing their chores and eating their meals. Now they had plenty of time to goof off and do nothing. "I wonder how Rai and Maharl are." Omi wondered aloud.

"Knowing Raimundo he's probably holding her and giving her the cheezist of lines." Kimiko replied. "I don't think Dojo's staying just for transportation." Clay stated.

"Then why else would Dojo be there." Omi tilted his head. Clay and Kimiko turned to him but neither answered nor wanted to explain.

**(Maharl)**

Maharl slid down the slide as it came to its end, it turned into a jump off which she landed on her feet. She stood up looking around her surrounding. The room she had fallen into was a round large open area with one connecting room to enter. A strange golden glow emanated from the room. Yet she found her self attracted to its light and with cautionish foot steps she slowly made her way towards it. She leaned in peeking in to see what made the strange glow and once her eye's landed on it they lit up. She ran into the room looking at each of the wall. "There so much gold in one place!" She exclaim happily. "Raimundo come see!" She turned to the last room and had realized that Raimundo wasn't there. "Oh right?" She looked around. The walls and ceiling began to rumble and shake knocking her over. "What don't tell me I caused everything to cave in because of my echo." Maharl looked around one last time trying to figure what she should do before everything collapsed on her. With quick thinking she slipped her Wudai weapon on to her hand and placed her hand on the wall. "Byakurai! (White Lightning!)" A flash came from the wall as it broke open Maharl came out with the debris and dust as the wall crumbled down behind her.

The new room she was in was now a narrow hall with all the cubic zirconia on the wall. The path was so narrow that you couldn't just walk down it you instead have to turn your torso to get through. Maharl shimmed her way down the hall till she was at the end. She made her way around the pillow looking up at the ceiling she could have sworn she saw something disappear as she enter the room. Her eye's trailed down the Raimundo on the ground a blood trail rolled down. Maharl heart sunk as she raced over to him. "Rai! Rai wake up, don't die." She looked around what do i do?" She around in panic her vision glossy with tears. but some as if reflex she placed her hands over his wound and closed her eye's to concentrate. Purple aura flowed from her hands to Raimundo's wound. The aura melted the to ends of flesh together closing the wound. The blood flow stopped and his breathing returned to normal. Maharl fell back breathing heavily. Dojo popped out of his hiding space looked around both Maharl and Raimundo were out cold. "Now what am I to do?" Asked Dojo weirdly looking between them.

* * *

**Maharl100: That all for this chapter hope to see you soon...ish. and again these to are mine. (Grads Goku and Raimundo)**

**Sanzo: Just don't forget to feed them.**

**Goku and Raimundo: Who's side are you on, HELP US.**

**Laharl: Nah your fine.**

**Taoren46: LOL Ok bye-bye if I don't help them I don't think any one here will. Omi close the chapter.**

**Omi: This was The Dragon of Lightning Chapter 6 thank you for your time and hope you will stay tuned for chapter 7**


	7. Into the lava we go

**Maharl100: Finally I'm done spell checking :D I can go see if the Episode of XC I missed is up.**

**Raimundo: Don't you have another Chapter to finish spell checking?**

**Maharl100: D: ... looks like no Xiaolin Chronicles tonight...**

**Taoren46: That's what you get for starting so late.**

**Goku: Poor Maharl100.**

**Omi: This mornings episode was how you say on the paper.**

**Kimiko: Off the charts**

**Clay: Ain't that because the episode revolved around you little partner?**

**Omi: Exactly.**

**Maharl100: To bad I'm only in it for Raimundo... -_- and Ping Pong can't forget Ping Pong.**

**Omi: But.. But we look the same. **

**Taoren46: Correction he's smaller.**

**Clay: and he has Glasses.**

**Kimiko: and a squeakier voice.**

**Raimundo: and no ego.**

**Maharl100: Giving me a reason to like him. So lets hurry on with this Chapter so I can get to watching XC.**

* * *

Kimiko, Omi and Clay pasted around the opening of Raimundo's room. "How could Maharl have stabbed Rai there ain't even any wounds on his body." Clay stated.

"Oh, she did I saw her myself with my dragon eye's." Dojo told him turning to the sleeping girl. Maharl laid in the room they had given her, her arms tired behind her back with rope.

"Tell me Dojo. Did you happen to be hiding when you saw this?" Asked Omi.

Dojo struggled to come up with a come back, "Da ba... What's your point?" He put his hand on his hips.

Kimiko chuckled. Raimundo rolled over groaning. "Rai are you coming to?" Kimiko hurried over to him along with the other three. Raimundo opened his eye's with in seconds he sprung forth looking around, "Where is she?" He looked to his friends, "How did I get back here?"

"Dojo brought you back. He said Maharl stabbed you. Is that true?" Kimiko and the other two looked at Rai for the answer.

"Yeah, where is she?" Raimundo ran out of his room moving to Maharl's. Maharl laid there on the floor her eye's were open yet they had been fixed on the floor. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Maharl looked up at the four. "I didn't do it." she scowled.

"I saw you myself." Rai told her.

"And I'm saying it wasn't me you saw." Maharl barked back sitting up.

The two glared at each other with gritted teeth.

The other three could just look at the two they had no Idea what to think none of them were there. Dojo popped out of Omi's shirt. "Don't try denying it we.." Dojo shrieked "A New Shen Gong Wu just revealed it's self." The four quickly turned to the door to leave. Omi, Kimiko and Clay turned to Maharl. "What about her?" They asked their leader. Rai turned back to them, then looked down to Maharl. "Lets find out what the Shen Gong Wu is first. Well worry about her later." Rai left the room with the three others slowly following after him.

Maharl clamped her eye's shut. Some how their mistrust in her hurt more than anything she'd experienced in her memories. She jerked in anger, clutching her fist in a tight grip. Weakening the rope around her so greatly that it tor apart and slacked falling to the floor. Maharl looked to the rope and slowly decide to leave. She stood up, making her way out of the temple. She bumped into Raimundo, Rai stumbled back, "Where do you think your going." he count his balance and glared at her.

Maharl rolled her eye's, "The exit." She pointed with her thumb to the open gate.

"I don't feel comfortable knowing that you'd still be around here especially seeing that we haven't told Master Fung about you." Dojo popped out of Omi's shirt pointing an accusing figure at Maharl.

Maharl placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eye's. "Oh what you going to do tie me up drag me along with you?" She asked turning away to the gate once more.

A lasso rope wrapped around her pinning her arm to her torso, "There's an idea." stated Clay holding the end of the lasso. Maharl turned to him, "You know ropes a conductors right." she smiled. With in seconds Clay drop the rope not taking his chance with her. Maharl chuckled, "Can't believe you fell for that." Maharl made her way back to walking to the gate. With a gushed of wind Maharl had been swooped into the air levitating off the ground. Rai grunted grabbing his shoulder, "We weren't considering tying you up. Your just coming with us, T'ill we can figure out what to do with you for real." the wind flow stopped dropping Maharl to the ground.

"Don't push your self Rai." Kimiko helped him over to Dojo. While Omi and Clay got on as well. They all stared at Maharl waiting. "Well Maharl you can come willingly or by force what'll it be." asked Raimundo.

Maharl huffed hopping on, she folded her arms over her chest. As if she were throwing a tantrum. She watched as they flew over a forest. She looked down a red speck ran with them through the green of the trees. Maharl sighed, listening to the four being happy. "The scarf of courage it give the user the courage to do things they wouldn't normally be able to do." Kimiko read off the sacred scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "In other terms it can turn a cry baby like Jack into a serous warrior." replied Rai. He turn back to the sighing girl. "Hey come to think of it? Have you remember anything yet?" Maharl look over to him but quickly rolled her eye's. "Hey, he's talking to you." Kimiko replied.

"You make it sound like I should honored he's talking to me." Maharl spat at them. "Beside even if I did I wouldn't tell the four."

"Oh your asking for it." grawled Clay.

Maharl sighed, "I see your bark but where's the bite?"

"Don't temped me little missy." Dojo told her.

Maharl snarled a laugh. "What you going to do, drop me?... Don't worry I can do that for you." She slid her self off Dojo. The wind zipped past her as she fell 50 Yards off the ground. The red dot stop and paused below her. Images flashed though her mind of her standing beside a red-head boy with red eye's. He looked almost like Jack yet he held a cool, smooth, punk attitude to him. Something that would attract girls in stead of repel them. Her falling fastened as she plummeted to the ground. Green slipped though her vision, with no warning she slammed into Dojo. "You didn't think we were actually going to let you hit the ground did you?" Smiled Kimiko.

"Even if we wanted to were still the good guys." Omi told her.

"Haah, please if you were good you would have had the compassion to let me hit the ground." Maharl sat back into her place. "Beside you probably don't now what it truly means to be good." Maharl smiled.

"It means doing the right thing." The four answered together.

Maharl laughed. "Anyone can do the right thing, doesn't make them evil or good." The four looked to her interested. "Were listening."

"Sorry kids my lesson aren't free." Maharl replied. Her choker's purple stone blinked red and beeped like a pager. Maharl turned away, as the four glared at her. Maharl touched the crystal that flashed as if reflex. "Hello?" she pulled her hand off the walkie-talkie.

"Bout' time you turn your walkie-talkie on." came the irritated males voice.

"Can't talk now." Maharl glanced back at the four.

"What to busy with your human friends to come down here on the ground."

Maharl looked down to the red dot. "Please Tory just keep following I'll explain later."

"Please? Who are you, what did you do with the princess?"

"I have memories loss, now I got to go." With a click the conversation was over. Maharl looked down to Tory. The grassy green trees had come to its end and had turned into an ocean blue. She scanned the open area, the red dot had disappeared. But she wasn't really surprised how would Tory be able to get across the ocean. Half an hour later Maharl fell asleep on the ride. The region had gone back to grass and trees but that soon disappeared and merged to a volcanic and barren region that made it impossible to tell if Tory was still following or not.

Dojo had landed on the molten rock allowing the four off. He turned back into his smaller form allowing Maharl to fall to the burning ground. Even though the ground was skin scorching hot Maharl just laid their unfazed by the ground or the impact of hitting the ground.

Rai turned away "Leave her." he told his friends. "The faster we find it the faster we can figure out what to do with her." The four split up.

"Dojo do you know exactly where the scarf of courage is, so we don't have to look in this heat?" Asked Kimiko.

"And that's coming from the fire girl." Laughed Raimundo.

"Please Rai like you want to look in this heat anymore the I do." Replied Kimiko they continued walking further away. "Well I remember Dashi held it down with a rock." Dojo replied. "I wonder if that no good Spicer's going to show up." Clay ponder their voice disappearing in the distance.

A red-head peeked out from behind a rock. Tory look around the open area. He came out from behind the rock and doing so he spotted something flutter under a rock off to the side. He glanced over to Maharl then back to the red scarf. Before deciding to go for the scarf. He push the red rock off from over it. The scarf flouted up but before it got to high in the air he jumped up and grabbed it. The scarf yanked two different ways, he looked to the force to see red hair and eye. "Huh, you again." Tory scowled. "What not happy to see me again, nothing can stop Jack Spicer Prince of Darkness."

Tory laughed. "Please the Prince whipped the floor with you and at your own place." The four Xiaolin warriors came into view they stopped to watch. "What the two Jacks?

"Enough, I challenge you.. uh I don't know your name."

"The names Tory."

"Alright Tory I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack announced. "My.. Wait do you even have a Shen Gong Wu?" He questioned. "Don't need one to kick your butt." Remarked Tory.

"Then I'll wager my Shroud of shadows a against your plain skills. The games." He looked around for a challenge he turned to the platforms flouting in Lava. "Lava surfing! The first to fall into the lava loses." He stated.

"I excepted. Nerd." Tory told back.

The ground rumbled plate forms rose forcing onlookers into a safe high area. Tory and Jack jumped on to large rocks to surf upon as lava filled up a circular area.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Tory and Jack yelled out and with it they began surfing though obstacles, that attempted to knock them off.

"I have no Idea who to root for." The three boy warriors watched.

Hearts appeared in Kimiko's eye's, "I think I'll root for Tory." she smiled. The boys turned to her, "I think I'll ever understand girls." stated Rai. "GO TORY!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"What an annoying human." Tory muttered swerving in and out of the obstacles without a care. Jack avoided them to the best of his abilities he looked to Tory then down to his watch pressing a few buttons calling for his bots. Three jack-bots appeared above them. "Jack-bots finish him." Tory sighed seeing them. "Shroud of Shadows!" Jack pulled the shroud of shadows out and rapped it around him as he disappeared. Tory got on one knee readying himself just before the jack-bots opened fire splashing lava into the air. The firing ceased with Tory nowhere in sight. Jack reappeared looking around, "Did he fall in?"

"Think again." Tory's voice came from behind him, with one shove Tory had successfully pushed Jack off of the flouting platform. The showdown ended the plate forms leveled back out as if it had never happened. Jack appeared on the ground, looking at Tory. "No way I was invisible no way you could have know where I was." The Scarf of courage and Shroud of Shadows appeared in Tory's hands. "You were but your plate form wasn't." Tory shook his head moving his bangs out of his face and yownd.

Kimiko ran over to Tory, with the hearts in her eye's. "That was amazing."

"Which part the winning the showdown or him flipping his hair?" asked Clay.

Kimiko paid Clay's question no mind, "I'm Kimiko." She held out her hand. In which Tory back-handed away. "Get your smelly hand away from me." He spat.

"Hey." Rai grawled hearing his team-mate be insulted. "Whats your problem?"

"You're the ones that came up to me, I should be the one asking you that question." Tory replied.

Rai grawled more with a glare to boot. "Tory?..." Maharl sat up, rubbing her eye's.

"Sorry, that's my Q." Tory ran past them, grabbing Maharl's hand. He forced her up and over to a lava pit. "Tory!" Maharl shrieked as he jump in dragging her down into the lava with him. Maharl clamped her eyes shut, she could feel her clothes melt off her body along with the melting ear cuff on her ear. The six watched the lava splash up stunned. "I think the scarf went to his head." commented Rai.

"Their Texas toast." stated Clay.

"Is lava just a hot version of water?" asked Omi confused.

"No lava disintegrates things." answered Kimiko.

"Great I was beaten by a suicide-list." complained Jack with a pout.

* * *

**Maharl100: I hope it's up I hope it up. :D**

**Taoren46: Hold up you have one more chapter to Spell check and post before you can go.**

**Maharl100: Life why do u hate me so. T-T**

**Laharl: Wait a minute the next chapter I have a major role in you should be excited!  
**

**Maharl100: I want to be, but it's just not there. -_-**

**Etna: Please Prince she could cut you from the story and still get the point across. **

**Laharl: Yeah well you finally come in as well.**

**Etna: Well yeah I hold your bad ass recklessness together.**

**Maharl100: She's right, she dose. **

**Taoren46: You better get to work Maharl because Laharl's not going to let you go till you have it posted.**

**Maharl100: D: Fine I'm going, I'm going... But this junk foods coming with me. (runs into the other room with the Soda and chips)**


	8. Overlord Laharl in the House Temple

**Maharl100: Now can I go watch XC please...**

**Laharl: Not till I've read it, you can't.**

**Maharl100: Then read it. (Shoves paper in face)**

**Etna: Wow your going to suffocate him, not that I care or anything. :3**

**Taoren46: I don't think you'll want to take order from Maharl100 though.**

**Raimundo: I don't think it'll be Etna she'll be giving orders too.**

**Goku: It'd most likely be me or him. **

**Maharl100: Yup :3 I do it cause I love u...**

**Taoren46: -_- Right... You going to start the chapter or what?**

**Maharl100: Boys :3**

**Raimundo and Goku: She's already calling us something. (sigh) Here is Chapter 8 Enjoy (Cool ass poses)**

**Maharl100: Hot...**

* * *

With nothing more the four Xiaolin warriors could do they went on their way back to the Xiaolin Temple. The disbelief of what had happened leangard in the back of their heads. Even if Maharl had betrayed them she didn't deserve being dragged into the lava with Tory. "Now what?" Kimiko stopped, watching Rai curiously. Raimundo turned to her with a long moment of silence when he finally answered "I don't know. I just don't know." before he continued down the hallway. "Raimundo!" Omi called chasing after him out of view. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo could only watch their leader as he walked away from them. The sudden blast of debris from the outer wall came flying in. The three turned to see the wall that had been smashed in. The smoke cleared revealing Wuya flouting beside Laharl with Etna right behind them.

"Wuya.." The three grawled.

"So this the place?" Laharl looked to Wuya.

"Why yes it is." Wuya's smile widened.

"So then where is she?" asked Etna looking around.

"Hey isn't that the boy who..." the two Wudie warriors looked to each other. They didn't need to say a word to know to get into a fighting stance.

"Hey, you three where is Maharl? Tell me." Laharl stepped foreword demanding they tell him.

"And what is that information to you?" Clay grawled.

Wuya flouted over to them. "My my the prince is only here to take her home. Now why don't you hurry and make with the girl." she suggested.

"Haaah. Sorry, but Maharl's gone." Came Dojo's quick reply.

"Gone?" Laharl looked at them as though they had two heads. "That I'd like to see." he folded his hands over his chest. "Now where is she?" He asked once more.

"We told you she's gone, she got dragged into a lava pit with some guy named Tory."

"Tory?" Laharl spun around to see behind him. Slowly his glare fell on Etna. "I tried to tell you." She replied uncaring putting her hands behind her head and crossing her leg over the other. Laharl cocked his head, "Tch, and just where is this lava pit you're talking about? I order you to show me."

"We don't take orders from no good varmint like yourselves." Clay spat at Laharl.

"Sugar coating your insolence will get you no where." Laharl folded his arms over his chest. "Don't think I'm going to hold back on you because your humans." Laharl grawled at them.

"I don't know what that suppose to mean, but don't think where just going to go along with you." Kimiko told him.

"Etna you take her and the dragon I got the cowboy. " Laharl stepped foreword.

"Got it, Prince." Etna jumped up into the air.

"Heh let go Clay." Kimiko jumped into the air along with Etna.

Clay stepped foreword against Laharl. "Lets get this rodeo over with."

"Don't make me laugh, you can act as tough as you want but you stand no match against I the Overlord. But I suppose for your determination I won't use my sword. So show me what you've got cowboy."

"Well see about that, Wudie Crater EARTH!" Clay smashed his fist into the ground. Laharl seemed unfazed as if he had seen it hundred of time before. He jumped into the air his cape spreading into what looked like wings.

Clay blinked in shock. Laharl on the other hand smirked. His arm rose above his head creating several fire balls floating around Clay. "I never said I wouldn't use magic. Now bite the dust." His hand collapsed sending the fireballs hurling into Clay. Dust rose into the air where clay stood.

"Judolay Flip FIRE!" Kimiko yelled in mid-air. she hurled toward Etna. Etna seemed surprised at first but a snare appeared on her face. Holding her hand out, symbols appeared in the air forming a circle. The moment Kimiko hit the symbols she was flung back by the force hitting the ground. "Is that it? I wanna have more fun.." Etna landed back on to the ground.

"Not even close." Kimiko got up.

"Etna! Whats taking you so long?" Laharl huffed.

"Sorry prince but she's as resilient as she smells." Etna placed her hand on her hip. Etna new that had struck a nerve with Kimiko. "Let me guess my brother told you, you smelled huh? I bet he did." Etna smirked.

"Hmmp you can taunt them all you want when there taking us to the place they last saw Maharl."

Etna huffed, "It's not like your done with your fight, prince." She pointed to the rocks standing tall where Clay stood. The rock in front fell over revealing Clay behind them.

"Damn looks like he manged to hide behind the rocks." Laharl thought to himself. "He'd make a great vassal." smiled Laharl.

Etna sweat dropped "Are you going to recruit everyone you meet prince.." she sighed.

Far off in an old run down cottage, Tory sat before a fire watching the wood crackle in the flames. With a sigh he turned back to the sleeping girl in the bed. He looked down to his grawling stomach, with a sigh he looked up to the roof. "Where are the Prinnies when you need 'em." Maharl groaned tossing under the blankets. Tory turned back to her and stood up. He wore the shroud of shadows around his waist like a towel. "You finally awake huh?" Making his way over to her.

Maharl's eye's opened trailing over to Tory. "Tory?" she whispered.

Tory huffed "You're a real brat you know that, if it weren't for the promise I made to King Krichevskoy I wouldn't be here to get you." he sighed. "Why are you here anyway?"

Maharl sat up, shaking her head. "I don't remember..." with a shy glance to him that quickly averted back toward the floor.

"How do you..." Tory had then remember something Wuya had said. "She appeared to not remember who she is." came back to his head. A smirk found its way on to Tory's face. "So you don't remember that your my vassal then."

Maharl looked to him. "Well no because last I check you were mine, but nice try though." throwing the blanket from over her she slid off the bed. She wore the scarf of caurage around her covering her exposed form fairly well considering it was a scarf. "Should have know you'd at least remember that."

Maharl looked to her stomach that grawled. "Tory I'm hungry feed me." she order.

Tory in return put his arms behind his head. "How? The prinnies can't step foot in the human world."

Maharl's nerve twitched. "You have the gal to call yourself my vassal and never do anything for me." Maharl got off the bed and made her way to the door. "Princess where are you going?" Tory watched. Maharl glance to Tory before exiting the cottage. "To get something to eat." A bam came from the other side of the door. Maharl instinctively moved the door to see behind it. A small Chinese dragon was pressed up against the back of the door. They unlike Dojo were yellow with side burns and seem much more chunky. Maharl stared at the dragon a long time she felt as though she knew them. She closed to her eyes as if to try to picture how. An image of her walking past people came to her. She had turned down and alleyway leading to the dragon squashed on the door. "Hey, Chunky Read it and weep." She said tossing the wallets on to the table. Chunky seemed somewhat impressed with her. "Awww you learn quickly, but how about this. -Maharl?" Tory's hand on her shoulder forced her back into the present day. "Huh?" Maharl looked to him. "Ow right." she peeled the dragon off the wall and shook him right again. "What are you doing here Chunky." She put him back on the ground and folded her arms over her chest.

Chunky in return shook his head free for the spinning. "Awww Maharl I heard you were here in the Human world thought I come and see for myself." Chunky cleaned of him Hawaiian shirt.

"Princess you know them?" Blinked Tory.

"Huh? ow Tory this is the dragon that taught me how to pick pocket and haggle." Maharl explained.

"I see. They sure do seem like the type to know how too." He replied.

"Aww you must be the infamous Tory I use to hear so much about." Chunky slithered closer to Tory. "You mean Maharl told you about me." Tory crouched down to be eye level with him. "and what did she say about me exactly."

"Hmmmmm I seem to have forgotten perhaps there something that can re-jog my memories." Chunky rubbed his fingers together to imply money for information.

Tory stood up straight. "Wow you're not kidding he must have taught you well."

* * *

**Maharl100: Can I go watch now please.**

**Taoren46: I don't care.**

**Maharl100: Yaaaaaay. Boys take five I don't feel like drawing anymore. **

**Goku: She treat us like man ****servants**

**Etna: She said she dose it cause she loves you's, you alright with that Flonne?**

**Flonne: Of course Etna it's the power of Love.**

**Etna: See Flonne says it's fine as long as it's love.**

**Raimundo: What if that love isn't returned.**

**Etna: That's normally how love is. **

**Taoren46: You mean one sided. -_-**

**Etna: Yup.**

**Raimundo and Goku: Hurry and close the Chapter before she decides to order us more!**

**Taoren46: -_- Fine that's all for today I'll have Maharl get to work on the next set of stories tomorrow. See you all soon.**


End file.
